


分界点

by Violet_Black



Series: 多重关系 [2]
Category: MCU
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, M/M, Top Tony Stark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Black/pseuds/Violet_Black
Summary: 他不过是想爱他。





	分界点

预警：养父子，女装提及，非典型sp提及，无插入性行为  
*setting：总裁铁/高中生虫

如果不是亲眼所见，Tony Stark怎么也不会相信那个被一群人起哄着簇拥在中间，眯着眼睛笑容迷醉的男孩会是Peter Parker。  
那孩子从小就很乖，干净清爽得不沾染一丝烟火气。他该老老实实背着书包上学，交几个同龄朋友，然后一起参加社团，竞赛——各种各样健康且正常的活动......总之，不应该变成现在这样。在大脑能来得及考虑什么后果之前，男人的身体已经先行一步做出了行动。他费力地扒开群魔乱舞一样的青少年们，把最中间那个仰着头，嘴唇含住酒杯边缘，乖乖在沙发上撑着双手等着对面姑娘喂酒的小醉鬼一把揪了出来。  
酒吧里音乐嘈杂，灯光像要闪瞎人眼睛似地不停抖动。Peter头疼欲裂，被人拽着手腕穿过人流时不知撞到了多少正在大跳艳///舞的男女，男孩脑子被酒精泡过了度一样晕乎乎的，只是机械地不停往前走，直到跌跌撞撞地冲出了大门，被冷风一吹，才稍微清醒一点。  
一瞬间安静下来的周遭让Peter使劲地抬了抬眼皮，他看见Tony站在自己对面，双臂环胸，脸色十分不好看，像是能把他生吞活剥了一样。偏生他现在脑子还不十分能反应过弯来，倒是笑嘻嘻地晃了晃脑袋，嘴里咕哝着，“你也来喝酒呀？”  
“不是。”  
Tony打定主意要好好教育一下青少年。他面上回应得平静，可如果了解他的人在场就能知道，这完全是风雨欲来的前兆。  
男人揪着Peter的领子就往前拖，用足了力道，男孩被他毫不温柔的动作扯得一个趔趄，收紧的衣领让他有点呼吸困难。  
Peter被迫往前迎合，“Hey......”  
他挣扎着跟上男人的步伐，不怕死似地凑到人耳边眯着眼睛笑，带着炽烈的酒气，“不来喝酒......那，是来做///爱的？”  
Tony瞬间就停住了步伐。  
Peter因为惯性没刹住车，“咚”地一下撞到男人后背上。鼻腔涌出剧烈的酸意，直逼得眼睛里也泛起生理盐水。  
“嘶......”他揉着鼻子小声呼痛，Tony转过头，摘下了墨镜，焦糖色的双眼不带丝毫温度地看着男孩。  
“没醉就别发酒疯。”  
Peter的动作顿住了。

两个人站在路灯下，半晌无语，直到Peter终于抬头，用清明得不能更清明的眼神看着Tony，而男人很难不注意到他被不知道哪个姑娘抹上口红的嘴唇。那色彩在暖橘色的灯光映射下，暧昧得像是从童话里走出来的纯洁又风///情的的妖精。  
而Peter张着这样的双唇开了口，“那你要我怎么办？”  
乖孩子撕下了面具，他狠狠地看着Tony，眼眶却逐渐泛起了红。“你能躲我一辈子吗Tony Stark？那我/他/妈见到你一次就要说一遍！我就是喜欢你！我能有什么办法！你以为我很想这样吗？！可喜欢上了就是喜欢上了啊......”  
一个月了，Peter真的没想到自己能被对方逼到这种地步。自从那次酒宴上发生的意外以来，他有整整三个月没有见到过Tony了。  
没关系，没关系的。  
Peter一开始还能安慰自己，他只是需要一段缓冲时间而已，毕竟、毕竟——Tony还没有当着他的面明确说出拒绝的话......  
可是，在这样煎熬又苦痛的等待下，他最终等来的却是一纸冰冷的MIT面试通知，在他完全没有打算申请这所学校的前提下。  
Peter拿起那张纸的时候脑子里一片空白，只有一个念头在尖锐地盘旋着。  
他不要我了。  
终于明白这是变相的拒绝加上冷处理，男孩把自己埋在被子里哭了一个晚上。他茫然无措，他第一次喜欢一个人，他做错了什么吗？他明明一直在努力按男人的期望做到最好，他从来没给他添过任何麻烦......  
错大概就错在你把自己看得太高了吧，Peter Parker。  
到最后，他迷迷糊糊地这么想着，终于坠入一片让人心生恐惧的黑暗。

“你不该来这种地方。”Tony避开了男孩近乎歇斯底里的又一次告白，别开视线。Peter冷笑了下，“我去哪里和你有关系吗？”  
男人深吸了一口气，闭上眼睛，他现在有点火气上头。“Jesus，Peter Parker，你是认真在问我这个问题吗？”  
“Yeah！”那男孩仰起头，毫不顾忌地说，“我成年了的Tony，纽约州法定的十七岁，可以对自己的行为负责，you know？”  
如果是作为父亲的身份，你又有什么权力来约束我？Peter知道自己在期待更多的答案，可对方从来就只会让他的期待落空。  
“别叫我名字。”男人头很痛，天，他讨厌麻烦，可Peter Parker这个小家伙简直是麻烦中的麻烦！还不能就这么放任不管！  
“你总是这样！”Peter几乎要跳起来，他伸手攀住Tony的后颈，笨拙又气急地一样吻上去。青少年哪懂什么技巧，只是泄愤一样叼住那两片嘴唇，又咬又舔，弄得两个人呼吸之间全是湿///热的水汽。  
Tony皱着眉想推开他，但手碰到对方胸膛的时候，却发现有哪里不太对劲。他的衬衣下......还有什么——  
男人用了点力道推开他，Peter自己约莫是害羞起来了，居然没做过多挣扎。男人冷着脸扳住Peter的双肩，借着路灯的光第一次注意到男孩半透明的白衬下，覆在胸膛上若隐若现的......  
“What the hell？！”男人爆了句粗口，攥住Peter的手腕把还没反应过来的男孩拖到最近的一条小巷子里，然后一把撕开了他的衬衫。  
黑色蕾丝状的女式胸///衣静静躺在男孩胸前，他刚才的确没看错。  
“这他妈怎么回事？！”Tony从来没在Peter面前表现出过这么生气的样子，男孩被吓到了一瞬间，掺杂着些心虚。他已经在酒吧待了很久了，在Tony来之前，他确实喝醉过。谁知道这是什么时候就被换上的，他居然也一直没注意到......  
“只是一起玩而已......”Peter还要硬着头皮顶嘴，语气故意装得满不在乎。天，他真的不喜欢对方用训斥小孩子一样的口吻和自己说话。  
然而男孩没想到的是，自己这句话彻底点燃了男人压抑许久的怒火。  
“一起玩？”他一拳砸在Peter身后的墙上，目光锐利地像是能刺穿他心脏的剑，“你知不知道自己刚刚那副样子？他们给你毒///品你都能吃下去，还得说声谢谢！”  
“我刚刚没醉，我有分寸！”Peter被他吼了一通，青少年的叛逆心上来了。“怎么，你反应这么大干嘛？说不定我下面也有啊，谁知道呢对不对？”

他不想这样的，他的本意不是这样的。他根本没想和那个男人吵架来着，他只是......他只是想传达那份心情而已。  
于是便刺痛他，挑衅他，激怒他，让他感受到和自己分毫不差的痛楚......天，Peter Parker，你不该这样的，你真是个糟糕的坏孩子。  
男孩呼吸间心脏生疼，逐渐朦胧的视线胶着于那片焦糖一样的深海。安静得过分的小巷子里能听见自己起伏的呼吸声，Tony那边却是一片令人心惊的死寂，Peter终于模模糊糊地意识到——这恐怕暴风雨来临的前兆。  
下一刻，他被粗暴地推倒在地上，跪趴着朝向男人的方向，双手手腕被对方的一只手掌紧紧攥住，然后别在身后。这个姿势让他的肩胛骨凸起，像两片漂亮的翅膀，仿佛随时能带着这个清瘦的男孩飞走一般。  
但也只是仿佛。  
着力点全在两条腿的膝盖上，这很吃力，但Peter却有些异样的兴奋。那些零碎却疯狂的片段一股股涌进脑海——把双手束缚出青紫勒痕的领带，房间里粘腻的整夜不停歇的水声，男人近乎残忍的挺进......  
让我痛一点，拜托，让我痛起来。  
Peter咬着下唇，等待着被扒下裤子狠狠操////弄的结局，但就像之前一样，他总是等不来自己想要的东西。  
一巴掌隔着牛仔裤重重地落在他的左半边臀瓣上，Peter下意识痛呼了一声后，整个人都僵住了。  
“记住一件事，Peter，”男人每说几个词就要打他一下，火辣辣的痛感，难以置信的羞耻感纠缠到一起，Peter睁大了眼睛，脸烧得通红，又因为一记掌掴发出压抑不住的痛苦叫喊。Tony一点也没留力气，每一下又快又狠地抽在他的屁股上。  
“别再对我说‘和你有什么关系’这种话，”  
又是三下，Tony继续用近乎冷酷无情的语气警告自己的养子，可背对着男人的Peter并不知道，他要用上多大的自制力才能克制住对着那个小屁股，和Peter刚才那句不知死活的话所骤然升腾起的情///欲。  
“我永远有权力惩罚你，明白吗？”  
但他所能做的最大限度的事，就只是狠狠地打他的屁股，以父亲的身份。  
他要逼着那孩子收心，逼着他认清两个人之间的身份，差距……那是青少年无法明白的鸿沟。一时的荷尔蒙作用能带来什么理智的后果？  
Tony Stark不信他的爱，少年人言爱总是太过单薄。不计得失，就凭着一腔热血便以为自己什么都能做到，典型的浪漫又天真的幻想主义者。  
他打那男孩，看见Peter咬着下唇的样子，被汗沾湿的额发紧紧地贴在侧脸，看起来那么倔强。  
“你知道叫我什么，pete。”  
他步步紧逼，Peter身体痛心里也痛，他指节在地上攥得发白，强忍着几乎要淹没自己的痛苦，眼泪在眼眶里打转。  
他想说好多好多的，他想好好地，认真地，以一种郑重又成熟的姿态站在他面前，问他你可以和我在一起吗？  
他想吻他沾染岁月沧桑的眼睫，想为他抚平眉间的每一道褶皱，想陪他共同走过之后的风霜雨雪，想成为他坚不可摧的盔甲，想拥抱他，想支持他，想保护他。  
他只不过想爱他。

男孩可以接受他的拒绝，但不能忍受他对这份爱意的轻视。  
Peter闭着眼睛，眼泪扑簌簌地从脸上滚落下来。他那么绝望地开了口，“Daddy……”  
Tony，Tony，Tony……  
男孩心里疯狂地呼喊着注定难以光明正大的心思，他不在乎世人眼光，可对方仅仅用一句话就能击溃他所有的坚不可摧。  
他始终只当自己是个孩子。

三个月后，从欧洲出差回来的Tony Stark没能在房子里看见Peter的身影，只有一张被玻璃杯压住的薄纸静静地放在餐桌上。  
Pepper告诉他男孩一天前收到了加州某所大学的录取通知，而Tony尽快完成了所有工作，想赶回来给他开个庆祝会。  
Peter没给他这个机会。  
男孩走得干脆又决绝，带走的东西却少之又少，Tony发现的Peter带走的最明显的东西，就是他十二岁生日时自己送他的一部相机。他们当时用它拍了很多照片。  
桌上那张纸是MIT的面试通过证明。  
Peter还是参加了面试，但却并没有去波士顿。  
男人拿起来，费尽心思也难以抑制指尖细微的颤抖。  
该死，他把那张纸攥成一团，想扔进垃圾桶，过了一会儿却又慢慢展开，签名那一栏Peter Parker的字样明明透着他熟悉的少年气，却总是说不清道不明地又多了点什么。  
Tony放下那张纸，看向窗外，湛蓝的苍穹上有明媚的光晕缓缓洒下，而男人错觉般看见了展翅前往加利福尼亚的飞机，他觉得自己的男孩在那里面。

——FIN


End file.
